


Supreme Dysfunctional Family

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Supreme Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If all the Avengers were on Earth and fought Thanos, but inevitably, failed to stop the attack. No one was snapped out of existence, but the Earth was in shambles. This revolves around Tony, Strange, and Peter and finding each other and put their pieces back together.





	Supreme Dysfunctional Family

**Author's Note:**

> [This is my first time writing on AO3. :^)]

(Tony POV)

I see darkness, it feels like there are heavy weights on my eyes. I felt a thick liquid on my lower left side of my torso,  _Fuck._ I groaned, sitting up, and looked around my surroundings. I applied pressure on my wound, I winced in pain, "Fuck, that hurts..." _What happened... I can't remember what happened.. Why am I here? Right. Thanos, but Stephen and Peter came unexpectedly and ruined the whole plan. Wait._  
 _Peter. Where is he?_ I quickly got up and looked down and to my horror, a puddle of blood. _Oh god._ I stumbled out of the puddle and fell back.  
I scan the area, but there was only rubble of the destroyed city that was once New York.

I looked behind me and saw a bloody red fabric that was dangling on a steel pole. _Please... Don't let that be him. God, please._ I approached the steel pole and grabbed the fabric. This is definitely a part of Stephen's cloak. The fabric slipped out of my grip and flew off, _great, it's alive._ The piece of fabric had lead me to a pile of rubble. _Please, don't tell me he is under that._ I looked around the pile of rubble, and saw  **Strange.**

I ran to his limp body and carefully picked him up off the floor and laid him flat on the floor. _Please be alive... Please... Please..._ I put my fingers against his carotid artery and felt a pulse. _Thank god..._ I tapped Stephen's face gently. Strange's eyes fluttered open. "T..Tony..?"  
My heart is going to launch out of my chest. "Yes? I'm here, you're fine." Strange sat up suddenly and looked around and yelled, "What happened?! Did Thano-"  _God, you're very loud._ I covered his mouth, "He's gone. He destroyed everything and left." Strange looked disappointed and took my hand and scanned me up and down, "Holy shit, Tony.. You're injured, how are you not bleeding out right now?!" _I forgot about that._ The moment he mentioned the wound, I felt sluggish. I looked down at the wound. "It's fine, I'm fine." I reassured him, but Strange shook his head and hovered his hand above my wound and I started to feel better, the pain subsided. I lifted up my ruined shirt and the wound had patched up, it looked as if nothing was there in the first place.

"Stark." My head shot up to look at him and I put my shirt down slowly. He looked at me straight in the eyes. _Please, don't give me that look._ "Where is Peter?" My heart shook. And looked down at the wrecked concrete ground. "I- I don't know" Strange had said firmly, God, _please, don't tell me he's gone... Wait Strange was with Peter before I was knocked out._ I grabbed Strange by the collar of his shirt and pushed him to a broken foundation, "Strange, you were with Peter last, don't tell me you _lost_ the kid. I swear to god I wil-" Strange covered my mouth.  _Dust._ I coughed and pulled his hand away. Strange sighed and shook his head, "No, I have no idea what happened... I was with him until I was knocked unconscious, and when I came to, I saw you." I ruffled my hair in frustration, "I asked you to protect him, I thought you swore to me _**AND**_ him that you will protect Peter no matter what." Strange had glared at me, "Tony, I did swear to him. I did everything I could-" "No, you didn't. You didn't do enough." Strange grabbed my neck. "What? are you going to hurt me or-" Strange put his lips against mines and kissed me. _Sweet._ I kissed him back, "...I don't want to lose him."

Strange pulled me into a tight embrace. "We'll find him. _I promise._ "


End file.
